The Riddler
The Riddler, (Edward "E." Nigma, also spelled Nygma by some writers ), is an enemy of Batman. Created by writer Bill Finger and artist Dick Sprang, he first appeared in Detective Comics #140 (December 1948). Known for his purple domino mask and green question mark-covered costume, either as a skintight catsuit or a business suit and bowler hat, the Riddler is obsessed with riddles, puzzles, and word games. He delights in forewarning police and Batman of his capers by sending them complex clues. Like most Batman villains, the Riddler has become a darker, more three-dimensional character in recent years. Whereas he was once portrayed as a playful but sane criminal trickster, he is now the victim of an intense obsessive compulsion. This was first introduced in the 1965 issue of Batman (titled, "The Remarkable Ruse of The Riddler") in which he tried to refrain from leaving a riddle, but failed. This compulsion has been a recurring theme, albeit with a darker edge, as shown in a 1999 issue of Batman Gotham Adventures, in which he tried to commit a crime without leaving a riddle, but fails: "You don't understand. .. I really didn't want to leave you any clues. I really planned never to go back to Arkham Asylum. But I left you a clue anyway. So I... I have to go back there. Because I might need help. I... I might actually be crazy." The Riddler was popularized by Frank Gorshin’s over-the-top, Emmy-nominated portrayal in the 1960s Batman television series. Jim Carrey played the Riddler in the 1995 film Batman Forever with Gorshin as his inspiration, although the concurrent Batman: The Animated Series preferred to show the character as a calmer, intellectual egotist, more obsessed with proving his own cleverness than in creating puzzles. In the current animated series The Batman, The Riddler is presented in a sinister and gothic fashion with a love of crime and a taste for computer hacking. Analysis Edward Nigma discovered puzzles when he was a young boy, and he gradually incorporated them into his criminal career. Issue #2 of Justice by Alex Ross suggests that his father physically abused him, which left him with a compulsion to tell the truth (materializing through the telling of riddles), as well as a desire to prove his superiority by outwitting everyone around him. The Riddler's criminal modus operandi is so deeply ingrained into his personality that he is virtually powerless to stop himself from acting it out. He cannot simply kill his opponents when he has the upper hand; he has to put them in a deathtrap to see if he can devise a life and death intellectual challenge that the hero cannot solve and escape. However, unlike many of Batman's themed enemies, Riddler's compulsion is quite flexible, allowing him to commit any crime as long as he can describe it in a riddle or puzzle. He often has two female assistants, named Query and Echo . Sometimes, he is shown to drive a "Riddlermobile," a green car with "???" on the license plate. Riddler also often carries a trick question mark-shaped cane. History After a teacher announces that a contest will be held over who can solve a puzzle the fastest, a young Edward Nashton sets his sights on winning this, craving the glory and satisfaction that will come with the victory. He sneaks into the school one night, takes the puzzle out of the teacher's desk, and practices it until he is able to solve it in under a minute. As predicted, he wins the contest and is given a book about riddles as a prize. His cheating rewarded, Edward embraced the mastery of puzzles of all kinds, eventually becoming a carnival employee who excelled at cheating his customers out of their money with his bizarre puzzles and mindgames. He soon finds himself longing for greater challenges and thrills, and dons the guise of the Riddler to challenge Batman, who he believes could possibly be a worthy adversary for him. The Riddler's compulsion stems from parental abuse that he endured as a child. After Edward got high scores on some important tests in school, his father, unable to grasp the fact that his son was brilliant and believing he had cheated, beat him out of envy. This, in theory, left him with a strong internal desire to tell the truth, and prove his innocence. This desire manifests itself in the form of his obsession with riddles. His madness, as well as his descent into crime in general, may also have roots in a yearning to rise above the anonymity that he possessed in his youth. As Edward Nashton grew older, he opened a crooked carnival booth involving a diabolical puzzle. The customers would compete to solve the puzzle for prize money, but if they failed to do so, they would have to pay Nashton a small fee for competing. In every case, Edward rigged the puzzle in advance to ensure that the customer would always fail. Unsatisfied with the small pickings of the puzzle booth, Nashton closed the carnival attraction and a confident Edward announced to himself he was clever enough to use his wits for crime and baffle the upholders of the law. Nashton concluded he would commit puzzling crimes and always fix the duel of wits between him and the law so he would always win. Donning a green costume covered with question marks, Nashton turned to crime and set out to achieve infamy as the Riddler. At first, the Riddler proves intially successful, launching a crime wave across Gotham City. Batman soon deduces that the Riddler was leaving baffling clues for Batman in advance of each crime and begins acting on the clues to thwart the Riddler's puzzling crimes, although the Riddler swifly escapes the scene of each crime. The Riddler's last riddle clue asks, "Why is corn so hard to escape from?" Batman deduces the answer is included in the fact corn is also known as maize, which sounds like "maze" when pronounced. At the scene of his next crime, the Riddler flees into a complex maze and challenges Batman, who has entered the maze to pursue the crafty puzzler, to escape from the maze before a hidden bomb in the maze goes off. Batman escapes, but the explosion knocks the Riddler off a pier and sends him plummeting to his supposed doom. By the time two months have passed, the Riddler has made it clear he has indeed survived his fall and he resumes his crime wave, robbing cash prizes from a nationwide puzzle contest. The Riddler is finally apprehended when he gives the citizens of Gotham City a charade clue which will draw huge crowds to the Gotham Museum, where the Riddler hopes to steal some Egyption artifacts and escape in the crowd. However, he is thwarted when Batman and Robin arrive and capture him before he can make his getaway. After being paroled from prison, the Riddler returns, and wishing for all of Batman's attention, helps the Dark Knight solve his latest case and apprehend criminals he has been preoccupied with chasing. Now with Batman's time and attention, the Riddler sents him a puzzling riddle, which convinces Batman that the Riddler is out to rob a flawless black pearl from a Gotham millionaire. Batman and Robin seize the Riddler with the pearl, only to learn he has lawfully purchased it with his own money. Seizing the Riddler as he flees an art gallery with a priceless relic, Batman is shocked to learn the villain has lawfully inherited it from his uncle. Shortly after, Batman and Robin figure out the Riddler has given them another puzzle-clue in the form of their two most recent encounters. The first scene of the first encounter being at the millionaire's yacht, the second at the Peale art gallery. Batman discovers there are actually two clues, one set to mislead him and the other reveals the Riddler's real crime. Batman swifly deduces that one of the clues is too easily unraveled and must be a false lead. Thus, the other clue must predict the scene of the Riddler's next crime. Solving the latest puzzle-clue, Batman rushes to the scene of the crime and catches the Riddler red-handed in the middle of a robbery, easily apprehending him. The Riddler later appeared in The Question, being convinced to become a "big-time villain" by a prostitute met on a bus. He hijacked it and began asking riddles, killing and robbing anyone that got them wrong. The Question quickly subdues him by asking him philosophical riddles in return. He is outwitted and has a nervous breakdown before being set free as a reward for getting one last riddle right. In the one-shot "Riddler and the Riddle Factory", the Riddler becomes the host of an underground gameshow that focuses on digging up dirt on celebrities. Many of the famous people that he humiliates end up committing suicide shortly afterwards, suggesting that perhaps the Riddler did more than just inspire their deaths. In the end, his actions turn out to be a front for his attempts to find the hidden treasures of "Scarface" Scarelli, a Gotham City gangster who lived long before Batman's reign of crimefighting. Riddler had a working relationship with The Cluemaster, although he initially resented the villain for seemingly copying his modus operandi. In their first encounter, he set his fellow rogue up with a bomb and sent Batman off chasing riddles that would lead to its defusal, as well as away from his real plan: to steal a vast amount of priceless baseball merchandise. The two teamed up on a few occasions afterwards, and were working together on a big scheme shortly before Cluemaster's apparent death in the pages of The Suicide Squad. He seems to be more rational and cautious than his fellow rogues. During the Batman crossover storyline No Man's Land, after Gotham City is ravaged by an earthquake and Arkham Asylum frees its inmates, Riddler elects to flee Gotham rather than stay behind in the lawless chaos that ensues. It is during this period that he makes the poor choice of attacking Black Canary and Green Arrow in Star City, where he is easily defeated. Hush In the 12 part storyline Hush, it is revealed that Riddler had suffered from cancer, which also afflicted Dr. Thomas Elliott's mother. Riddler used one of Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pits to rid himself of the disease, and offered Elliot the chance to cure his mother as well, provided he paid a large sum of money. However, Elliott was in fact eager for his mother to die in order to inherit her fortune. Elliott, who went on to secretly become the masked criminal known as Hush, explained that he would only give Riddler the money he wanted if Riddler played along with his "game" to get revenge on his childhood friend Bruce Wayne; Riddler agreed, and the two of them set Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, The Joker, Clayface, and Scarecrow out to destroy Batman, with Ra's and Talia Al Ghul, Lady Shiva (In Ra's's employ) and Superman (Temporarily under Ivy's control) being temporarily drawn into the scheme as well. During the psychotic break that followed exposure to the Lazarus Pit, Riddler deduced Batman's secret identity, and that Jason Todd was once Robin. He then told Clayface to impersonate Jason in order to torment Batman, who was haunted by the former Robin's death. Batman first thought that Riddler had stolen Jason's corpse and hid it outside of Gotham Cemetery, but it turned out that Jason was alive the whole time. When Riddler threatened to reveal Batman's identity (Commenting that "Now the world is my oyster. Right, Bruce?"), however, the Caped Crusader mocked the threat as harmless, stating it was like the old joke about "What time is it when an elephant sits on your fence"; if Riddler revealed the answer to the riddle "who is Batman?", it would become worthless, something Riddler wouldn't be able to stand. Riddler hadn't even told Clayface Batman's true identity when he was posing as Jason, the one thing that would have made the impersonation perfect, and had only told Hush because he had to. In addition, Batman warned the Riddler that if he revealed the secret, it would give Ra's al Ghul a vital clue that he used a Lazarus Pit without his permission, and the League of Assassins would subsequently retaliate against him. Aftermath The fallout from Riddler's failed scheme would be played out in Batman: Gotham Knights #50-53. In the story "Pushback," Hush reappears and beats Riddler senseless across a rooftop. Seeking refuge, Riddler would go to the Joker and the Penguin. He would offer to tell the Joker who had killed his wife if the Clown Prince of Crime would protect him from Hush. The Joker agrees, but eventually Hush, with the help of Prometheus, defeats the villain, forcing the Riddler to flee for his life. In Detective Comics #797-799 the Riddler faces a great humiliation at the hands of Poison Ivy in the storyline entitled "Low", which took place the same time as "War Games" In this encounter, the Riddler would seek shelter from Ivy only to be humiliated. Riddler and Ivy then faced off in a physical duel, which Ivy won easily. Riddler was stripped of his deductive powers and left to rot as a member of Gotham City's vast and invisible homeless population. A chance encounter with an ex-NSA codebreaker gave him a positive environment in which to recover his mind. During that stay, he experienced an induced flashback that led him to realize that his father had abused him many years ago. His father, unable to grasp that his son was brilliant, believed he had cheated in his accomplishments, and beat him out of jealousy. Once Riddler discovered this, he also realized that his compulsion was born out of a strong desire to tell the truth to prove his innocence of deception. Having made this connection, the Riddler spent some of his vast fortune, acquired over many years of crime, to get minor plastic surgery and extensive tattooing, covering most of his torso with his trademark question insignia. He returned and killed the codebreaker- who had pieced together his identity but couldn't act on it- then promptly stole a priceless scroll out from under Batman's nose. Since then, the Riddler has spent most of his time either legally amassing a huge fortune or attacking various heroes in order to prove his newfound power. He has apparently lost the desire to plant riddles or clues at his various crime scenes, although he still enjoys riddles in an abstract sense, and will occasionally make subtle references to them in the course of his crimes. After attacking and nearly killing Green Arrow and Arsenal, Riddler once again escaped before the Outsiders arrived to save them. The Riddler later showed up in Infinite Crisis #1, with a group of villains attacking the Gotham City Police Department while the city dealt with the chaos resulting from the finale of Day of Vengeance. He was back in his green suit and talking in riddles, even wielding his brass question mark-shaped cane. He was next seen escaping Arkham Asylum during the world-wide supervillain breakout the Society engineered in Villains United: Infinite Crisis Special #1, which took place only days after the prior supernatural disaster. Riddler re-appeared as part of the Society's "Phase Three" attack on Metropolis. He was roundly defeated by the Shining Knight, who struck Riddler with his mace. The Riddler has a counterpart in the anti-matter universe called the Quizmaster, who is a member of Lex Luthor's Justice Underground. In Detective Comics #822, The Riddler returns, having spent much of the previous year in a coma due to the one-sided fight against the Knight. He has seemingly reformed, and is now a private consultant on the murder of a wealthy socialite. Hired by the socialite's father, he successfully - with great flamboyance and in front of the media - proves that a photo of Bruce Wayne apparently implicating him in the crime depicts an imposter, and briefly works with Batman to investigate the crime. As a result of his coma, The Riddler has apparently lost his compulsion for riddles, but retains both his intellect and his mammoth ego. Furthermore, he suffered severe memory loss; upon emerging from his coma, he barely remembers his own name. He does not appear to remember that Bruce Wayne and Batman are one and the same, though he does harbor some suspicions of once knowing something about Bruce Wayne. The Riddler appeared to solve the case with the suicide of the apparent murderer, and quickly took the credit. However, Batman found evidence that the suicide was a setup to divert attention away from the real killer. Eventually, he loses interest in crimefighting; he finds his cases irritatingly simple; and may return to crime. In Detective Comics #828, Riddler is a guest along with Bruce Wayne on board a ship during a party. During the party, an old friend of Bruce's falls overboard and is mauled to death by sharks. Bruce suspects foul play, and eventually tracks down the killer, who Riddler was also close to catching, before Nigma was bludgeoned over the head by a shark-tooth club. The killer pushes Batman out the window, and is about to drop him to his death, when Nigma wraps his tie around an arrow, lights it on fire, and shoots it into the killer's back. As the man rolls around screaming, Nigma taunts him, refusing to douse the flames. Batman extinguishes the flame, and responds to Nigma's assertion that they're now allies with hostile dismissal. Nigma also asks Batman if the shark mauling victim was someone he knew. Batman denies it and leaves. The blow Riddler receives to his head, followed by his subsequent questioning of Batman's relationship with the deceased has led some to speculate that he may be regaining his memories. In Detective Comics #837 the Riddler is hired by Bruce Wayne to track down an experimental drug developed by Wayne Enterprises currently being tested for muscle stamina and cellular regeneration which has been stolen by a lab assistant named Lisa Newman. He discovers that Newman is staying at the same Athenian Women's Help Shelter as Harley Quinn. With Harley's help he defeats Newman and returns the drug to Wayne Enterprises. In Countdown #42, Riddler tells Mary Marvel that he has gone straight and is now a detective. The two join forces to defeat Clayface, and after witnessing Mary's new malicious approach to crime fighting, suggests that she consider finding a mentor to help her control her powers or at the very least get some anger management. After a grisly serial killer surfaces on the streets of Gotham City, the Riddler hones in on closing the case, only to find that the killer is actually an old victim of his out for revenge. The young man, whose girlfriend years earlier had gotten caught in the crossfire of a gunfight between The Riddler's gang and security guards, captured Nigma and attempted to kill him, but Batman intervened just in time and saved his former enemy's life. In the 2008 miniseries Gotham Underground, The Riddler investigates the Penguin's involvement with the Suicide Squad. He saves Dick Grayson, who was undercover during the Gotham Gang War between Penguin and Tobias Whale and deduces that Grayson is Nightwing. He appeared in Battle for the Cowl: The Underground, where he was hired by The Penguin to find Black Mask. To aid in his investigation against Black Mask, he tracks down Selina Kyle, meeting up with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy in the process. Most recently, in Gotham City Sirens #1, Poison Ivy is controlling the Riddler, keeping him in a nearly vegetative state so she and Harley Quinn can move into his townhouse and use it as a hideout. When a villain named Boneblaster decides to make a name for himself by killing Catwoman, he takes the battle to the Riddler's townhouse. The townhouse is severely damaged in the following chaos, but the Riddler is freed from Ivy's control in the process. Dismayed at seeing his house in shambles, he takes his old brass question mark cane off of the wall and begins to vent his frustration on the already downed Boneblaster. Shortly after, the Riddler is attempting to solve a duo of unlikely suicides, the first being the second best female tennis player in the world, the second an ace race car driver. During his re-enactment of one of the deaths, he is visted by both Catwoman and Poison Ivy, seeking his help for locating Harley after her abduction. Due to the events of the first issue, and Harley's mental state, he quickly declines, and brushes off Poison Ivy's threats. In his efforts, he uncovers that these deaths are in fact homicides orchestrated by a serial killer who leaves subtle clues to the next victim within the body and time of death of the current victim. While attempting to alert the media, he provokes Dick Grayson as Batman. Almost instantly, Riddler deduces that the Batman before him is a new one. Nevertheless, Riddler reveals that the next victim will be the sister of the second victim, a young romance writer, something that Dick needed Alfred and the Batcave computer to figure out. In the end, Batman goes off to confront the killer, whereas Riddler agrees to look after the intended victim. After a brief, but expected misunderstanding about Riddler's intentions with the young woman, Batman phones in to announce that he has apprehended and questioned not one, but three killers about their intentions, but gets no answers. Riddler almost leaves the woman to her life, when the lights go out unexpectedly. Riddler immediately concludes that Batman has not captured all of the killers, and pulls the woman out of harms way when a bomb goes off in front of her bookstore. While Riddler and the writer hide as the smoke clears, three costumed assailants enter the wreckage, looking for their victim to mark with their next riddle. The two men are led by a woman going by Conundrum, and their costumes sport black and green colour schemes along with disturbingly similar question mark emblazoned on their outfits. As Riddler stealthily disposes of the two grunts via use of his cane, Conundrum manages to take the writer hostage at gunpoint. At which point, Riddler deduces that Conundrum and her men are all college students, who specialize in Police Sciences. Due to his famous rehabilitation, Conundrum's group decided to fill the void with their debut murders. Conundrum even admits that Riddler was her idol, and that it would be a shame to kill him. At this point, Riddler announces that Batman is en route to their very location, something both Conundrum and the writer have difficulty believing. Riddler claims that since his reform, he and Batman have become close, and that his cane now has its own GPS that alerts Batman to his location whenever the question mark is twisted. Still unbelieving of his claim, Riddler calmly asks Conundrum with a smirk "Why is this man smiling?" After his question has been delivered, Batman shows up and knocks out Conundrum. Riddler then admits that he is completely baffled that Batman is indeed there, since he was only stalling for time until he thought of something, leading him to wonder if there truly is a Batsignal in his cane (a panel during Riddler's "bluff" shows that there is indeed a Batsignal in his cane, as a green question mark alongside a map shows up inside the Batmobile's window). After the ordeal is over, the young writer hugs the Riddler, thanking him for saving her life. After which, she and the reformed villain go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, with Batman looking over them. Dick admits that Riddler is indeed on a path of recovery, but must still be watched. After washing up in the men's room, Riddler sees a gossip show on a circuit television, showcasing a plainclothes Harley getting into a car with Hush disguised as Bruce Wayne. He then calls Selina and tells her to turn on her television. Names and variations Many adaptations of the Batman mythos have given the Riddler the real name Edward Nigma (or Nygma) or E. Nigma. Occasionally his full name has been given as Edward E. Nigma. Some have depicted this as a false name and his real name as Edward Nashton, who legally changed his name to Edward Nygma. ("E. Nigma" = enigma) In the French and Quebecois translations of various Batman titles, his nom de plume has been translated to Le Sphinx referencing the riddle-posing monster of Greek mythology that Oedipus confronted. Sometimes, he's also known as L'Homme-Mystère, which means "the Mystery Man" in French. In Germany, the villain has been called Mr. Sphinx, as well as Der Rätselknacker (which is a strange translation, because a 'Rätselknacker' in german would be the man to unravel a riddle). In Italy he is called Enigmista, the literal translation of "Riddler". Similarly the character's Finnish name, Arvuuttaja, is also a literal translation. In Mexico and Latin America, the Riddler is known as El Acertijo, which literally means "The Riddle". In Brazil, the character is called Charada, Portuguese translation of "charade" which also means "Riddle". In Spain, the Riddler is known as "Enigma" In Denmark, the Riddler is known as Gækkeren, which, loosely translated, is a person, who plays tricks on others, though not necessarily through the use of riddles. In Sweden, the Riddler has been known as Gåtan, which is Swedish for "the riddle", and sometimes Gåtmannen (=Riddle Man). In Russia, he is called Ребус (Russian for Rebus). In some translations, the Riddler is also called Человек-загадка (Chelovek-zagadka; literally, "the Mystery Man"). Other media Live Action 1960s Batman See: The Riddler (Frank Gorshin) Gorshin also portrayed the Riddler in Legends of the Superheroes in 1979. John Astin played the Riddler in two episodes. The Riddler's name of Edward Nashton/Nigma was never revealed in the 1960s Batman series. ''Batman Forever'' See: The Riddler (Jim Carrey) ''The Dark Knight Originally The Riddler was going to be the main villian in the Dark Knight before Nolan decided to have the Joker as the main villain instead. Through marketing for the film, it was revealed Edward Nashton lived in the film's universe, and had written to a newspaper. Animation ''Superfriends The Riddler had his first turn in animated form in the Filmation Batman installments first seen on "CBS Saturday Morning" in 1968 as part of The Batman/Superman Hour with a James Cagney type accent. While he didn't appear in The New Adventures Of Batman, he is shown briefly in the opening theme. He later appeared in Hanna-Barbera's Challenge Of The SuperFriends as a member of the Legion of Doom. Playing off the Gorshin model, this Riddler is a hyperactive lunatic whose contrived riddles baffle all but Batman and Robin. He was voiced by Michael Bell. He made his only solo appearance in a Superfriend short episode, "Around The World In 80 Riddles", where he sprays Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Robin with a chemical to reduce their intelligence to that of two year olds. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' See: The Riddler (Batman: The Animated Series) ''The Batman'' See: The Riddler (The Batman) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' .]] In Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Batman first mentions Riddler in a call to Commissioner Gordon that he halted Riddler's "crossword puzzle crime spree", but Riddler does not appear. The Riddler finally makes an on-screen appearance in "Legends of the Dark Mite." He, along with Killer Moth, The Joker, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Kite Man, Mad Hatter, Penguin, Catwoman, Catman, and several other villains appear briefly in Bat-Mite's imagination. He appears in the same pose as on the cover of his comic book first appearance, and he catches Bat-Mite in the same trap as well. He appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold issue 9. Video games The Riddler has also appeared in several video games based on Batman. He was a boss in Batman: The Animated Series, The Adventures of Batman & Robin for the SNES, The Adventures of Batman & Robin for the Sega Genesis, The Adventures of Batman & Robin for the Sega CD and various video game adaptations of Batman Forever. The SNES game had Riddler re-using the Riddle of the Minotaur Maze from "If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?" (But this time with the Gordons as hostages) and the chess board from "What Is Reality?". In the Sega CD game, which had fully-animated cut scenes, John Glover reprised his role as the Riddler. He is mentioned by the JLA's Watchtower recorder in Justice League Heroes. The message, sent to Batman, is "Just now, a toy sells death". LEGO Batman: The Video Game In Lego Batman: The Video Game the Riddler is one of the main three villans and develops a devious plot which requires the assistance of his team Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy and Two-Face to break into the Gotham gold reserve. First he breaks into a small gold reserve with Clayface and grabs the Key to open the gold reserve. Mr Freeze accompanies him to an Ice cream factory to get his old Freeze cannon to use as a getaway weapon. He gathers mutant plant seeds in the Botanic Garden with poison Ivy whilst Two face steals the Super Laser from Wayne tech. After being constantly chased by Batman throughout the wholse story, only He and two face are left to have the Gold. They are stopped by Batman in the gold reserves after a battle. In the game he is capable of doing a slam, whacking with a stick, mind-controlling people and doing a backflip. Batman: Arkham Asylum See: The Riddler (Batman: Arkham Asylum) In Arkham Asylum, Riddler contacts Batman through his earpiece and gives him riddles as to where to find items (like Catwoman's mask, Penguin's umbrella, etc.), you can also unlock his bio, and you can collect tapes that have interviews between him and a (temporarily) unknown doctor. He is the only supervillain that is heard, but never seen in the game. He is arrested at the end of the game after you solve all his riddles. Toys Riddler has made several appearances as an action figure as part of Hasbro's Batman: The Animated Series and Legends of Batman lines, Mattel's The Batman line, and Art Asylum's minimates line. He has also been produced as a Heroclix. The Riddler is one of the rarest of Mattel's Super Powers Collection line. He is a repainted Green Lantern figure that was only released in South America. He was also part of the line of action figures The World's Greatest SuperHeroes. Trivia *It is interesting to note that, of the four main villains in Batman (The Joker (Cesar Romero), the Penguin (Burgess Meredith), Catwoman (Julie Newmar), and the Riddler (Frank Gorshin), the Riddler was the only one to never enter the Bat Cave in the TV series, but in the first film series, the Riddler (Jim Carrey) was the only one who does enter the Batcave. Riddler, The